I am always with you
by TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: First ever castle fan fic. Serise of one-shots some will make you cry others will make you smile. Warning first one I published yesterday but now decided to add it to my one-shots collection. Hope you enjoy please reiew.
1. I am always with you

**You are always with me**

**Hi this is my first castle fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it feedback is always welcome. I don't own castle but I have just ordered the first to Nikki Heat books and am super excited.**

She slowly pulls herself out of bed her joints aching slightly she pulls on her elegant silk bath robe from the back of the door. She slowly pads to the bathroom the soft cream carpet tickling her feet. A smile graces her lips. She looks into the mirror at her increasing number of grey hairs. He stands by her telling her she looks perfect. She brushes her hair slowly and rubs in thick goo on her ageing face labelled 'anti-wrinkle cream'. He tells her she doesn't need it. She teases him that he does. She picks out a dress to wear a black one. The black dress she will only wear once. She pulls it on over her head and tries to do up the zip. Her aching joints only let her pull it half way. He laughs and pulls it the rest of the way for her. She blushes a bit and thanks him. She makes her way to the kitchen to make coffee. She pulls out two mugs and pours the dark rich coffee into them. She grips the mug with both hands and puts it down on the table, the returns to get the other. She hears him thank her as he takes a sip of the coffee.

They eat breakfast in silence. Before she knows it there a key turns at the door. It's Alexis. "Hi." Alexis says. She is wearing a black dress and the necklace her father gave her as a wedding present. "How are you?" She asked clearly concerned for the woman who loves her like her own.

"Your father loves that necklace." Kate replies.

"Kate, dad is dead. The funeral is today."

"I know." She turns away back to her coffee.

"I miss him to." She says. "I miss his voice, the way he laughs, the way he would call every Saturday but, he would have wanted us to be happy." Her eyes filled with tears. Kate stands up slowly pulling the younger Castle into a hug. She can see him over Alexis's shoulder. He's smiling he always loved to see his girls together.

Another key turning in the lock interrupts their hug. "Mum." The voice says as Alexis College going daughters enter the apartment. Their eyes are stained with red and there black dresses are crumpled.

They run to hug their mother. After a few minutes they let go.

"Hello girls." Kate says I have something for you. She walks into the bedroom opening her husband's bed side table. She rummages through the draw trying to find what she's looking for. She hears his voice telling her he was just about to tidy it out. Eventually she finds what she was looking for. The two necklaces sit in her had identical to their mothers. She returns to the living room and hands the necklaces to each of her grandchildren (since they were born Alexis insisted she was their grandmother in every way). "Your grandfather and I brought these for you for your 21st birthday. He wants you to have them now."

They both hold their necklaces in their hand running their thumbs over the diamond hearts. Neither one wants to correct her.

Before she knows it she is standing opposite his caskett. Hearing speeches on what a great person he was. His publicised is speaking now telling everyone about his first manuscript and the first time they met. Her speech finishes and its Alexis turn.

_My first memory is of my dad. I was two. He was teaching me to play laser tag the gun was too heavy for me so he would hold it and I would pull the trigger from that day it has always been one of my happiest memories. He was always there of me, he dropped me off at my first day of kindergarten, he cheered the loudest at my school play, he held me the first time my heart broke, he cried when I left for college .But my favourite memory was when I was 15 he came home one day and told me about this woman he met about how she was the most frustrating person he had ever met I could tell he was in love. I later learned her name was detective Kate Beckett and six years later she became my step-mother. I remember the day they walked down the aisle. When she finally reached him his smile said everything and I she vowed that she would do everything she could to keep him that happy forever and now even though he has left us he will always be with us. He is our solid ground, our north star, the little voice inside are hearts that will be with us, always. _

He held her hand throughout the entire speech whispering in her ear how proud he was. Finally they lowered his caskett into the ground. She felt his hand slowly slip away. She turned her head towards him as tears ran down her cheek. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

He brushed a tear away from her cheek. "Kate Beckett I love you and I will be with you, always."

**Hi hope you liked it. I was crying whilst I wrote this (but that might just be that I cry too easily). If you like it review and I will write more (mainly happier ones). So thanks for reading. BTW I miss-spelled caskett on purpose I guess you get why and I know I stole the last bit of Alexis speech. **


	2. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Hi thanks to the response for "I am always with you" This is my second fan fic of the day (well third if u count my update of around the world).Kidnapped it is raining cats and dogs here (I love that saying) got to love the UK's weather. SO I have the strange urge to find a swing set. Hope you enjoy it please review. This is dedicated to all one-shots lost in this website of fan fiction and the moment when you stumble upon one and it makes your day.**

"Hello." Alexis called from the door way of the loft the lights were turned off "Dad why are the lights turned?" Just then a tall dark figure appeared from behind the sofa grabbing her mouth.

"Come out; come out where ever you are. I have the girl."Said a deep voice of the man who captured her.

"Dad?" She asked.

"ssssshhhhhhhhhhh, we're playing laser tag."Castle replied. "Play along I'm losing."

"I come back from college from the summer and all you do is pretend to hold me hostage."

"Pretty much." He said as she walked over to the light switch. "No please don't turn the lights on it ruins the fun" He begged her.

"Fine, only if you promise me I can play next game."

"Ok." Castle promised.

"Who are you even playing with?"

"Me!" Yelled a female voice. Before Castle has a chance to register what was happening he was shot.

"Hey, no fair I was being distracted." Castle complains. "You can't shoot me. Look in the rule book.

"We have a rule book?" The mystery woman asked walking out of the shadows.

"Well it's not written down; it's more of an honour code."

"A laser tag honour code, really Castle?

"Kate?"Alexis asked breaking up the conversation.

"Hi Alexis, how are you?"

"Good thanks." Alexis replied to the detective/her dad's girl friend. "So where did you put my laser tag gear?"

"It's in your room where you left it?"Castle replied.

"Thanks dad." She said running up the stairs to find her laser tag gear.

"Shall we ambush her?"Castle suggested once Alexis was out of ear shot.

"You're a cruel father."Kate replied.

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be proud of it."

They heard her come down the stairs Castle put his figure to his lips and counted to three in a whisper. "NYPD hands up" they both shouted at Alexis and shot her making the bright lights on her laser tag gear fade out.

"Why didn't you jump?" Castle questioned like an upset toddler.

"Because, I knew you would do something like this."They both just gave her the _really_ look in response "Fine I heard you planning it. Any way I get Kate."

"What that's unfair, no one told me we were doing teams" Castle said.

"Ha she's mine now." Alexis gave her best witch impression.

"It's alright Castle I'm still your girlfriend." Kate said reaching over and kissing him.

"Fine but, she's mine tonight."Castle said making a deal with a cheeky grin."Don't worry we won't make too much noise." He added seeing Alexis's face.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I was too tired last night to post it. The little review button down there is calling you name. Please leave a review.**


End file.
